Miasto Veilstone
| wschód = | zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 77 mieszkańców 82 mieszkańców | punkt = Centrum Handlowe Veilstone Budynek Galaktycznych w Veilstone Salon Gier Veilstone Magazyn Galaktycznych Masażystka Podarunkowy Pokémon Meteoryty Giełda Nagród Sala Veilstone | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = Maylene | odznaka = Ceglana Odznaka | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasto Veilstone (Jap.: トバリシティ Tobari City) to miasto we wschodnim Sinnoh. To ósme co do wielkości miasto w Świecie Pokémonów. Położone jest blisko morza na północy, Trasy 214 i Miasta Pastoria na południu oraz Trasy 215 na zachodzie. Mieszka tutaj Maylene, Liderka Sali Veilstone oraz stoi tu Tajna Baza Zespołu G. Veilstone jest wykute w stromych i skalistych górach, nadając miastu skalne ściany, które wywołują zimną atmosferę. Miasto jest dość odizolowane i ma niewielki kontakt z innymi miastami. Zespół Galactic zbudował tutaj także Magazyn i ich kwaterę główną, Tajną Bazę Galaktycznych w Veilstone. To miasto posiada jedyne Centrum Handlowe w regionie Sinnoh, podobnie jak Miasto Celadon w Kanto, Miasto Goldenrod w Johto, Miasto Lilycove w Hoenn i w Unova. Salon Gier Veilstone posiada również automaty do gier, na których można grać, by wygrać monety potrzebne do kupienia TM. Veilstone słynie z kamieni, w tym z meteorytów, które mogą zmienić Deoxys w wiele form. W Pokémon Diamond, Pearl i Platinum, gdy gracz opuści Salę, / będzie czekać na zewnątrz i powie graczowi, że Zespół Galactic ukradł jej/jego Pokédex. Gracz musi pójść razem z nim, aby pokonać dwóch . Slogan Ociosane ze skały (Jap.: いしに かこまれた くうかん A space surrounded by rock.) Punkty Zainteresowania thumb|250px|left|Miasto Veilstone w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Centrum Handlowe Centrum Handlowe Veilstone znajduje się w centrum Miasta Veilstone, na zachód od Centrum Pokémonów. Jest to główna dzielnica handlowa w mieście. Veilstone nie ma zwykłego Poké Marketu, ale jego większa odmiana sprzedaje wszystkie zwykłe przedmioty i wiele więcej. Centrum Handlowe jest podobne do Centrum Handlowego Celadon, Centrum Handlowego Goldenrod i Centrum Handlowego Lilycove. Sklep oferuje szeroką gamę produktów na pięciu piętrach. Kiedy gracze wchodzą do sklepu, po lewej stronie wejścia znajduje się kobieta, która oddaje u maskę, która zostanie umieszczona w Skrzynce Mody. Ludzie przy ladzie recepcji sprzedają przedmioty zwykle znalezione w Poké Marketach. Na drugim piętrze człowiek za ladą wzbogaci nasz Pokétch o aplikację . Przedmioty bitewne i witaminy są również tutaj sprzedawane. TM sprzedawane są na trzecim piętrze, a dekoracje do Tajnej Bazy są sprzedawane na czwartym piętrze. Niedrogie produkty lecznicze: Lemoniadę, Napoje Gazowane i Świeżą Wodę można kupić w automatach z napojami na najwyższym piętrze. Piwnica, dodana w Pokémon Platinum, sprzedaje Poffinki, Jagody i Lawowe Ciastka. Kwatera Galaktycznych thumb|right|250px|Kwatera Galaktycznych w [[Pokémon Platinum|Platinum]] Budynek galaktycznych jest główną Kwaterą Zespołu Galactic. Baza jest dużym, wielopiętrowym budynkiem na północy Veilstone . Wraz z Budynkiem galaktycznych w Eternie jest jednym z głównych centrów działań Zespołu Galactic. Przez krótki czas przetrzymywane były tu Legendarne Pokémony Uxie, Azelf i Mesprit. Na początku gracz może poruszać się tylko po holu pierwszego piętra budynku. Zamknięte drzwi w holu można otworzyć tylko . Część kwatery głównej może być również dostępna za pośrednictwem podziemnego przejścia za zamkniętymi drzwiami w Magazynie Galaktycznych. Na najwyższym piętrze kwatery głównej gracz spotka i pokona Cyrusa, który oddaje mu Master Balla za swoją porażkę. Salon Gier Salon Gier Veilstone znajduje się w południowej części Veilstone w pobliżu Sali. Kobieta za ladą po lewej stronie automatów sprzedaje monety graczowi: 50 monet za 1000 lub 500 monet za 10000. W Salonie Gier znajduje się szesnaście automatów do gier, z których cztery są już zajęte. Każdy maszyna przyjmuje 3 monety, które są wstawiane po naciśnięciu przycisku X. Szpule zaczną się obracać albo po naciśnięciu przycisku D lub po ponownym naciśnięciu przycisku X. Y zatrzymuje lewą rolkę, B zatrzymuje środkową, a A - prawą. Runda premiowa ma miejsce, gdy Clefairy wyskoczy z Poké Balla na ekranie dotykowym. Po pojawieniu się Clefairy, gracze muszą nadal obracać bębnami, dopóki nie otrzymają bonusu 100 monet. Szanse na uzyskanie premii wydają się zwiększać, jeśli automaty są aktywowane do rytmu klaskania Clefairy. Nagrody są sprzedawane w domu po prawej Salonu Gier. Magazyn Galaktycznych Magazyn Galaktycznych to niewielki magazyn znajdujący się w północno-zachodniej części Veilstone. Magazyn jest połączony z Kwaterą Zespołu Galactic przez przejście podziemne ukryte za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Drzwi można otworzyć tylko za pomocą . W grze Diamond i Pearl, jeden stoi tutaj na warcie przez całą grę. W Platinum, Pan Ciacho pozostaje za graczem, a Lucas/Dawn pokonują żołdaków i odzyskują Pokédex. HM02 (Latanie) można znaleźć tutaj wraz z rzadkim Kamieniem Zmierzchu. Masażystka Masażystka jest również Fryzjerką Pokemonów, która mieszka w południowej części Miasta Veilstone, w domu najbliższym Sali. Raz dziennie Masażystka masuje Pokémona gracza za darmo i znajduje Akcesoria do przebrania się w Pokazach Pokemonów. Mówi się, że masaże sprawiają, że masowany Pokémon jest bardziej przyjazny. Masażystka mieszka z bratem i Pachirisu. Jej chłopakiem jest Facet z Szalikami z Miasta Pastoria, z którym utrzymuje kontakt za pośrednictwem poczty, którą dostarcza jej Pokémon. Podarunkowy Pokemon W Pokémon Platinum, mężczyzna w domu dokładnie za Centrum Pokemonów oferuje owi Porygona, którego znalazł. Meteoryty Cztery meteoryty można zobaczyć po wschodniej stronie Veilstone. Jeśli gracz ma jakiegoś Deoxysa w swojej drużynie, zmieni on formę, gdy zetknie się on z meteorytami. Giełda Nagród Człowiek na Giełdzie Nagród powie graczowi, jaki typ Ukrytej Mocy będzie działał dla Pokémona, który zostanie mu przez gracza pokazany. Sala Veilstone thumb|230px|right|Sala Veilstone w [[Pokémon Platinum|Platinum]] Sala Veilstonejest oficjalną Salą Miasta Veilstone. Opiera się na Pokémonach Walczących. Liderką Sali jest Maylene. Trenerzy, którzy ją pokonają, otrzymują Ceglaną Odznakę. W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, Sala Veilstone to dojo złożone z kilku mniejszych pomieszczeń pokrytych ruchomymi ścianami. Trenerzy czekają w maleńkich kabinach. Aby dostać się do Maylene, ściany muszą być przesuwane do boksu i poza nim, tak aby puste przestrzenie w ścianach ustawiały się jeden obok drugiego, a ścieżka była czysta. Uczniowie Maylene to czterej bracia, którzy nazywają siebie "Czworokątem Karate" i twierdzą, że walczą "za MIŁOŚĆ!" "dla MĘSTWA!" "dla NADZIEI!" i "dla ŁEZ!". W Platinum, gracz musi uderzać w worki treningowe, aby przewrócić przeszkody na drodze gracza. Po pokonaniu Maylene, da gracz otrzyma Ceglaną Odznakę, TM60 (Chłonna Pięść) oraz umiejętność używania Latania poza walką. Demografia Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Liczba mieszkańców Miasta Veilstone wynosi 77 osób, tylko o 10 mieszkańców mniej niż miasto Jubilife, co czyni je trzecim największym miastem w regionie Sinnoh. Pokémon Platinum Liczba mieszkańców Miasta Veilstone wynosi 82 osoby, co czyni je drugim największym miastem w regionie Sinnoh. Poké Market Przedmioty a w południowo-zachodniej części miasta|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} a w domu na zachód od Salonu Gier|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Kasetka na Monety}} na przodzie Kwatery Zespołu Galactic po spotkaniu Jupiter nad Jeziorem Ostrości|D=yes|P=yes|display= }} Pokémony Trenerzy / dołączą do a w dwuwalce przeciwko parze . Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Platinum Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |back=yes |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Veilstone |pokemon=3}} | | | W Centrum Pokemonów W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. / |2|081|Magnemite|| / |None|280|Ralts|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |5040|2|081|Magnemite||35|None|281|Kirlia|♂|35|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |6768|2|082|Magneton||47|None|282|Gardevoir|♂|47|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} / |2|462|Magnezone|| / |None|282|Gardevoir|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} W anime thumb|220px|Miasto Veilstone w anime Veilstone City wyraźnie pojawił się w anime jako lokalizacja Sali Veilstone. Podobno zbudowano je wokół meteorytów, które znajdują się w pobliżu centrum miasta. W grach meteoryty znajdują się po prawej stronie miasta, a nie w centrum. Miasto Veilstone po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w Zagubiona liderka, gdzie Ash i spotykają się z Liderką Sali Veilstone, Maylene, zdenerwowaną po przegranej z Paulem. Podczas gdy pociesza Maylene, Ash i udają się do domu Reggiego w Veilstone, gdzie Ash walczy z Reggiem. W Coś więcej niż walka Reggie uczy Staravię Asha ruchu Dzielny Ptak, a Dawn walczy z Maylene w Sali Veilstone. Pomimo przegranej, Dawn otrzymuje podziękowania za pomoc w odzyskaniu sił, podczas gdy Maylene zaczęła przygotowywanie się do walki z Ashem. W Potrójna szansa wygranej Ash rzuca wyzwanie Maylene, które kończy się remisem. Maylene postanawia dać Ashowi Ceglaną Odznakę na cześć wielkiej bitwy. Ostatecznie, w kolejnym odcinku, Reggie pokazuje grupie pole pełne starożytnych meteorytów uważanych za strażników miasta. Pojawia się Zespół Galactic i próbuje ukraść meteoryty, jednak Ash, Reggie i Maylene zatrzymują ich. W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures W Rozdziale Diamond & Pearl, , i odwiedzili Miasto Veilstone, choć tylko dlatego, że alternatywna droga do Góry Coronet z Miasteczka Solaceon została zablokowana przez grupę Psyducków. Po przybyciu, Platinum pomyliła Salon Gier z hotelem, co zakończył się grą na automatach. Zyskała jednak wystarczającą liczbę monet, aby wymienić je na Lunetę. Kiedy trio wypróbowało przedmiot po raz pierwszy używając Chimlera, ten wystrzelił precyzyjny strzał, który zwrócił uwagę Maylene, miejscowej Liderki Sali. Maylene zaakceptowała wyzwanie tria, a także pozwoliła Diamondowi i Pearlowi zostać w budynku Sali. Podczas bitwy Platinum odkryła, że zaginął jej Pokédex. Miała jednak wyobrażenie, gdzie on może być i wysłała Diamona, by go poszukał, nie dając Pearlowi znać. Po wygraniu bitwy w Sali, Platinum i Pearl dotarli do magazynu, w którym Diamond znalazł Pokédex Platinum. Jednak coś wtedy złapało Platinum od tyłu. Okazało się, że są to prawdziwi ochroniarze Platinum, Paka i Uji, którzy zostawili swojego klienta w Centrum Handlowym, po czym powrócili, by stawić czoła chmarom . Wpadli na Diamonda i Pearl, a po wyjaśnieniu początkowych nieporozumień, zaczęli pracować razem, aby odeprzeć żołdaków. Saturn, widząc brak postępów dokonanych przez żołdaków, wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i wystrzelił promień z tajemniczego urządzenia, by uderzyć Paka i Uji, którzy powoli zniknęli z oczu Diamonda i Pearl. Kwatera Zespołu Galactic w Veilstone była miejscem, w którym Diamond, Pearl i Platinum ostatecznie połączyli się ponownie po rozdzieleniu w Mieście Canalave. Po raz kolejny w starciu z Żołdakiem poziomu Zaawansowanego, trójka poświęciła swoje Pokédexy, aby uwolnić schwytanych Strażników Jeziora. W Rozdziale Platinum, Cynthia powróciła do Veilstone, gdzie straciła Cyrusa podczas poprzedniego łuku. Pod okiem jej babci, Cynthia opanowała wykorzystanie Draco Meteoru przez jej Garchompa. Ciekawostki * W drodze do Sali Veilstone, gracz natknie się na asystenta Profesora Rowana. Jeśli gracz gra jako Lucas, Dawn odpowie, że zrobiła zakupy w Centrum Handlowym. I odwrotnie, jeśli gracz gra jako Dawn, Lucas odpowie, że grał w Salonie Gier. * W japońskiej wersji Pokémon Platinum znajduje się NPC, który mówi do gracza po angielsku. Jest obok filaru, w którym można użyć Wspinaczki. W wersji angielskiej NPC mówi po francusku. W wersji hiszpańskiej po raz kolejny mówi po angielsku. Zasadniczo pyta, czy gracz lubi Pokémony czy nie, i reaguje pozytywnie lub negatywnie, w zależności od tego, czy gracz mówi "tak", czy "nie". W wersji angielskiej, jeśli gracz mówi "Tak", mówi po francusku "Ja też, to wspaniale!", A jeśli gracz powie "Nie", mówi: "Nie mogę ci uwierzyć ... i patrzeć na ciebie! " * Clown, który daje graczowi Kasetkę na Monety, mówi słynny internetowy zwrot: "Jesteś zwyciezcą", pod warunkiem, że gracz odpowie poprawnie na jego pytanie. * Podobnie jak w sklepie na Drugiej Wyspie, piwnica Centrum Handlowego Veilstone ma na sprzedaż Rage Candy Bars Podobnie jak na Wyspach Sevii, sklep jest całkowicie wyprzedany, a przedmiot nie może zostać kupiony. **Wspomnienie tego przedmiotu w obu grach podsyciło spekulacje o ewentualnych remake'ach Pokémon Gold i Silver, gdzie zostało pierwotnie wprowadzone. Tak się stało w przypadku Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver, ponieważ Rage Candy Bar nie jest zaprogramowany w swoich poprzednikach, wydaje się być kluczowym przedmiotem na wymianie z TM64 z NPC w podziemnej ścieżce między Trasami 5 i 6. *Dwóch ważnych NPC pojawia się w Veilstone po pokonaniu Elitarnej Czwórki w Pokémon Platinum. Profesor Rowan pojawi się w piwnicy Centrum Handlowego, a Pan Ciacho pojawi się w Salonie gier (po historii Stark Mountain). *Veilstone jest pod wieloma względami podobne do Miasta Goldenrod z Johto. **Oba są miejscami, gdzie znajdują się trzecie sale w swoich regionach (w Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, w Pokémon Platinum jest to czwarta sala). **Oba posiadają Centrum Handlowe i Salon Gier. **Oba ich sale są prowadzone przez kobietę, która rozdaje TM zawierający ruch, który zabiera przeciwnikowi HP. **Oba miasta posiadają kwatery wrogich zespołów. *Miasto Veilstone jest miastem rodzinnym Paula i Reggiego. Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh